This invention relates generally to flying disc toys, and more particularly to a toy of this type having soft appendages attached thereon to impart to the toy the appearance of a humanoid figure.
Frisbee is the trademark for a flying disc toy formed by a plastic dish having a convex annular rim which players throw and catch. This toy has acquired the status of a classic, for it is as popular today with adults as well as children as it was a quarter of a century ago.
In launching a flying disc, the player grasps the rim with one hand, and with a flick of the wrist to impart a whirling motion to the disc, the disc is hurled into the air and let fly. But even though the flying disc is formed of a resilient plastic material, it is not entirely safe. If the disc which travels at a fairly high velocity is not caught by a player, but strikes his head or any other vulnerable site on the player""s body, the disc may inflict injury.
Another drawback of a conventional Frisbee is that its aerodynamic characteristics give rise to an uncertain flight pattern which depend on how the disc is thrown into the air by the player. Thus, in many cases the flying disc may travel a curved trajectory, and as a consequence, will not fly in the direction of the catcher.
My prior U.S. Pat. No. 5,288,261 (Spector) discloses a figurative toy missile in a humanoid form. By humanoid form is meant a figure having a head, arm appendages and leg appendages, but otherwise not resembling a human being.
The missile disclosed in this patent is defined by a torso formed by an outer fabric casing enclosing an inflated rubber balloon, a head being joined to this torso as well as arm and leg appendages. When a player grasps one of these appendages, and throws the missile into the air, it will spin or execute other excursions in flight depending on how the appendage is handled by the player. But a figurative toy missile of this type does not have the flying characteristics of a Frisbee which is capable of flying long distances away from the player who throws it.
In view of the foregoing, the main object of this invention is to provide a figurative flying disc having the appearance of a humanoid, animal or cartoon figure, the flying disc being capable of traveling long distances.
More particularly, an object of the invention is to provide a figurative flying disc of the above type having soft appendages attached thereto which serve not only to stabilize the flight characteristics of the disc but also to make it safer to play with, for should the flying disc strike a player or another individual, the impact will be cushioned by at least one of the soft appendages.
A significant advantage of a figurative flying disc in accordance with the invention, is that each appendage attached thereto can serve as a handle to facilitate the launching of the disc.
Briefly stated, these objects are attained by a figurative flying disc toy constituted by an inverted plastic dish having a convex annular rim and soft appendages attached thereto to impart to the toy the form of a humanoid, animal or cartoon figure. Each appendage is formed by a fabric pouch stuffed with compressible material, the pouch being shaped and printed to simulate in one appendage the head of the figure and in the other appendages, the arms and legs thereof.
To launch the toy, a player grasps one of the appendages which then serves as a handle, and with a flick of the wrist to cause the disc to whirl, the disc is hurled into the air and let fly. The centrifugal forces produced by the whirling disc in flight causes the attached appendages to extend outwardly to stabilize the flight.
In a first embodiment of the invention the appendages are hinged to the rim of the flying disc. In a second embodiment of the invention, the appendages are attached to a stretchable fabric cover which can be fitted over the entire disc. In this manner, the flexible cover can be sold separately from the disc and the customer can be given a wider choice of figures for attachment to a previously owned flying disc.